questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line
The Mordavia History of Events: A Time Line is a timeline by Lori and Corey Cole. It was published in the official Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Hintbook. It contains the history of Mordavia and is a timeline of events leading up to the beginning of Quest For Glory IV. It gives no specific dates but rather lists the order of events. Some of the specific dates that relate to this timeline appear elsewhere in the hintbook, as well as within the game itself (and in some cases other games in the series). One of the more noteable aspects of this official timeline is that it clearly shows a 'canonical' paradox occured between the time the hero disappeared from the Lost City, and years after when the Dark Master and Ad Avis actually cast the spell that brought him to Mordavia. But clearly contrasts with the equally offical alternate Tetralogy timeline. Mordavia History of Events - A Time Line (Leading up to the beginning of the game) *Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. *Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. *The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. *The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. *In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master (Katrina) to gain forbidden knowledge. *In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. *Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. *Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. *Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. *The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. *Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. *As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. *Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. *Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). *Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. *Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. *Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. *Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. *Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. *Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. *When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. *Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. *Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. *Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. *Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the Hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. *Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov. *The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town. *Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. *The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. *The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. *The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. *The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. *The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. *The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. *So begins the game... Notes This section includes the above information with more specific dates from the games and manual added in. ;Approximately 74 years ago: :Ad Avis begins searching for knowledge about the evil Djinn Iblis, and begins to prepare for the day of prophecy of his return in seventy years. He first meets the Dark Master and begins serving her (QFG2).Ad Avis (QFG2): "Do you know how long I have awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that controls men's minds and waiting for a fool to fulfill the prophecy for me.", "No! After 70 years, No!" ::Note: In QFG2 Ad Avis says he served the Dark Master for 70 years. In QFG4, Katrina states that he served her 50 years before he left her. ;Between 74 and 57 years ago: :Mordavia is ruled by Boyar Sergei Borgov. :Drawn by the magic of this valley, the Mad Monk Amon Tillado brings his 'Cult of the Dark One' into Mordavia. :The Mad Monk convinces Sergei Borgov to join his cult. :The cult constructs the the Dark One Monastery in town. ::Note: these dates occur before or at 70 years before QFG2 (or before 57 years before QFG4), the dates that Ad Avis began searching for power from the Dark Master. ;57 years ago: :In the land of Silmaria, a young wizard (Ad Avis) seeks out the Dark Master to gain forbidden knowledge.Katrina (QFG4): "He came to me many years ago to learn from one called the 'Dark Master.' What he didn't know was the Dark Master was a woman; he was quite appalled by the fact. He challenged me to a magical duel and lost. I made him my servant for fifty years until I grew bored with him and turned him loose. But I had bitten him, and he knew that on his death he would rise again as a Vampire under my command. He has served me since the night you defeated him." :In Mordavia, Amon Tillado grows increasingly mad as he creates the Seven Rituals to Summon Avoozl. :Amon Tillado is found dead in a pool of blood beside the Necrophilicon. :Borgov takes over the cult, and conceals copies of the rituals throughout the land, retaining the only copy of the Essence Ritual himself. :Borgov leads the cult to a cave south of town to summon Avoozl. :The archmage Erana senses Avoozl's awakening, and contacts the Paladin Piotyr. :Piotyr leads an army into Mordavia, as Erana battles Avoozl in the 'place between worlds'. :As the Cult members perform the Rituals to summon Avoozl, the cave begins to transform, forming a huge body for Avoozl to inhabit this world. :Soldiers and cult members alike die horribly as the cave absorbs their essences for energy. :Dark Magic transforms the remaining cult members into monsters (Chernovy). :Piotyr battles with the transformed Borgov-monster to prevent him from performing the last Ritual. :Erana closes the gate between worlds, but fails to banish Avoozl completely. :Erana's soul and Avoozl are trapped together between worlds. :Sergei Borgov, still a monster, flees into the darkness of the cave. :Piotyr finds Erana's Staff, and escapes the cave just as the Mouth shuts. :Piotyr makes it to town before collapsing from his wounds. :When he is healed, Piotyr places Erana's Staff in the town center, so that its magic can protect the town. :Piotyr learns that Erana's soul is trapped between worlds, and attempts to locate the rituals of summoning. He is killed by a Barrow Wraith who guards one of the rituals. :Dark Magic continues to leak from the Dark One's Cave, distorting the land, and causing monsters to breed. ::Note: Katrina mentions in QFG4 that Ad Avis had been her follower for 50 years until she released him (he fled to Raseir shortly after being released some 1-3 years before QFG2). ;At least 20 years ago: :Katrina leaves Silmaria and moves to Mordavia (QFG5).Katrina (QFG4):"Mordavia was my home for decades. I considered myself to be liege lord there. I had not intended to harm the people there. I just did not realize that my summoning of the Dark One would destroy Mordavia." :Anna hears rumors of this Dark Master in the land, and that he had moved into the castle (QFG4).Anna (QFG4): "It has been so long, and I know so little of what goes on today. Still, some time ago there was talk in town about a stranger moving into Borgov Castle. There was much talk, and many rumors about who had moved in.", "There was some talk of Vampires at the time. I do not think anyone in Mordavia was actually killed by a Vampire, so gradually the talk faded.", "I do not think anyone even saw the stranger. We knew him only as 'the Dark Master.' It is an ominous title." ::Note: These are are references that imply that Katrina movied into the Castle longer than 'five' years before QFG4 (as stated in the hintbook), or before Olga Stovich's four year ago rumor. ;Between 20 and 15 years ago: Dr. Cranium moves into Mordavia.Innkeeper: "Dr. Cranium came to Mordavia several years before the swamp closed off the pass." ::Note: Dr. Crandium would have have had to have moved into the valley before Anna died. ;15 years ago: :Anna dies in the forest while out looking for berries for Dr. Cranium (QFG4).Dr. Cranium (QFG4):My neighbor Nikolai is not actually as old as he now appears. He has been very unhappy since his wife's disappearance some 15 years ago. I can understand his dissapointment; she never brought back the berries I needed in an experiment." :Burgomeister begins to look after Nikolai.Burgomeister (QFG4): "I have been looking after him for so many years...", "His wife has been missing for years now." ;Between 15 and 3 years ago: :Olga and Nickolai are married.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "Old Nikolai has been crazy for years...It's been years since Anna's been gone, before I even was married...Boris and I used to double-date with them..." (QFG4) ;7 years ago: :Ad Advis is released from Katrina's service (QFG4). Ad Avis fled to Raseir, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina. While became Vizier to the Emir of Raseir (QFG2, QFG4 Hintbook, 30, 44)QFG4 Hintbook:"He fled from her, but not before she gave him the "gift" of "Life Eternal after Death" by biting him and forcing him to drink her own blood. He traveled to Raseir where he pulled his power play and took over the city, hoping to gain enough power that he would never die and have to serve Katrina. He knew from his research that the time would soon be right to release the terrible Marad Iblis, and that he needed a Hero to find Iblis in the Forbidden City". ::Note: It is explained elsewhere QFG4 Hintbook that Ad Avis fled to Raseir right after he was released. He made it to Raseir 1-3 years before Iblis prophecy, and took over (QFG1EGAShameen (QFG1EGA): "I have run this inn for three years now, with Shema.", QFG2). ;5 years ago: :Years later, the Dark Master enters Mordavia, drawn by the lure of the dark magic and rumors of Avoozl. She takes over Castle Borgov. Katrina moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One (QFG4 Hintbook, pg 30).QFG4 Hintbook, pg 30: "She moved into Castle Borgov in Mordavia five years ago because she heard rumors of the Cult of the Dark One." ::Note: The QFG4 hintbook places the date of when Dark Master moved into Castle Borgov at 5 years before QFG4. ;4 years ago: :Ad Avis is killed in Raseir, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. :Ad Avis moves into the castle, as do some Goon guards (QFG4).Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." The pass to Mordavia is blocked and Mordavian coinage bottoms out (QFG3).Dahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now." ;3 years ago: :Boris Stovich becomes the Gatekeeper of Castle Borgov.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "My sad, departed husband? His name was Boris. Gone three years now." :Gypsies move into the valley, meet with the gatekeeper (QFG4).Gypsy Fortune Teller Magda: "When we heard rumors that the Borgov family that Borgov Castle was again inhabited, we brought our wagons to Mordavia...We met with the Gatekeeper, who said that the Borgov family was dead. The castle was now owned by a distant cousin... We did some trading with the Gatekeeper, but never saw sign of this Borgov cousin. Soon after this, the rains started to fall, and we were trapped here.", Gypsy Davy: "I have run in this forest for many years, and I know my way around.", "We would have left this valley long ago, if the flooding had not washed out away the road and filled the mountain pass with swamp." ::Note: The gypsies would have moved into the valley after Boris became Gatekeeper, but before the rains were summoned (though technically Boris states that the swamp was there before he left his wifeBoris Stovich (QFG4):"Lazy? What was there to do in the shop with no customers? Once the swamp cut trade off trade here, we had nothing to sell.", "I had nothing to do there. So just because I would sit at the inn and talk with other men, she thought I was lazy?. ). ;2 years ago: :The Dark Master has the monster Toby lure the Child Tanya from Hotel Mordavia in town.QFG4 Hintbook, 32: "His daughter was stolen away one night two years ago under mysterious circumstances.", Olga Stovich: "Yuri hasn't been the same since his daughter was stolen away two years ago.",Yuri Markarov: "Two years ago, Tanya was stolen from her bedroom one night.", Bella Markarov: "She was lured away from here one night two years ago and no one has seen her since." (QFG4) :Tanya becomes the Dark Master's 'daughter'. ;1 year ago: :Dr. Cranium receives the last shipment of supplies before the pass becomes impassible.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." ;0 Years ago (Present): :Dr. Cranium travels Spielburg during the Summer to collect Antwerp samples, from an antwerp explosion during the spring (QFG4). Soon after the pass is completely blocked (QFG4).Dr. Cranium (QFG4): "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer.", "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :The Dark Master summons rainstorms to block off Mordavia from the outside world. :The Dark Master learns that she needs the 'Seven Rituals of Summoning' to draw Avoozl into this world. The Dark Master wants night to last forever, so that she will never be helpless in her coffin again. :The Dark Master locates and takes the Mouth ritual, hidden in the arch by the Dark One's Cave. :The Dark Master and Ad Avis cast Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon a Hero to find the missing Rituals. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Hero appears in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. ::Note: The timing of the rains is given differently by different characters. Boris and Tanya suggest it happened before she was kidnapped.Tanya:"The rains came and people didn't come to the Inn anymore. Daddy said there were too many Bad Things." While the Gypsies, Dr. Cranium and QFG4 hintbook seem to suggest it was blocked off after Tanya was kidnapped. Also note that the exact timing of when Katrina learned about the Seven Rituals, or when she found the Mouth Ritual are not clear, and could have occured as early as two years before before QFG4, or shortly before QFG4 begins (after Dr. Cranium made his trip to Spielburg). Additional Notes: :In this timeline, some events may have been given more than one date. Many of these fall into order fine, by following the timeline's context, that QFG4 takes place 3-4 years after QFG3. However, the timing of when the rain began, has the worst issues in this time line's order of events, as there are several references to when it began and when it ended from various characters points of view in the the game, as well as the view given in this timeline. :It is also clear, that for Katrina to have lived in Mordavia for decades she would have had to live there for at least 20 years. :According to Boris Stovich the rains began before he left his wife Olga. According to gypsies the rains began after Boris had become Gatekeeper, according to Tanya the rains began before she was kidnapped, according to History of Events the rains began after she was kidnapped. According to the money changer in QFG3 the pass was blocked as much as four years before. Most characters agree it rained a "few years" or "many years", so it had to be at least two years. It could not be any less and was apparently more than that. :It may be possible to interpret that Ad Avis met the Dark Master and joined her 70 years ago, around the time he learned about Iblis for the first time. However, Katrina in QFG4 implies that he met and served her 50 years, until she grew board of him. The QFG4 hintbook, and ingame suggests that Ad Avis headed to and over Raseir about the same time he was released from Katrina to prepare for coming Iblis. Also according to information in QFG1EGA and QFG2 Ad Avis may have entered Raseir between 1-3 years before QFG2 which would affect the date (Shameen says they moved away from Raseir three years before QFG1, in QFG2 they say they left around the time things were turning bad in Raseir, and Ferrari says he moved into Raseir one and half years before QFG2 as the situation was right for his line of workFerrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation.", finally the Emir disappeared one year before QFG2 and Ad Avis took controlQFG Anthology Manual, pg 20: "During the past year, the Emir (governor) of Raseir is rumored to have disappeared...", Abdulla Doo (QFG2): "It seems my friend Arus Al-Din has been missing almost a year now.", Poet Omar (QFG2): "The true Emir of Raseir vanished last year at this same time", "A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.", Aziza (QFG2): "Raseir was like a twin to Shapeir until a year ago this month. The Emir Arus was overthrown and disappeared." Ferarri (QFG2): "The fountain of Raseir dried up last year around the time that the Emir first was missed.Sharaf (QFG2):"The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year."). Likewise Dahab KhalisDahab Khalis (QFG3): "My family and I moved here many years ago from Raseir.","I was once the money changer of Raseir, but when Ad Avis took over, I moved with my family to Tarna.", "I left Raseir to get away from such violence. I am too old to leave Tarna now." and the katta in QFG5 suggest that things were bad in Raseir for several years.Marrak (QFG5): "Several years ago, my people were driven from our homeland and scattered with the winds by a most evil man who usurped the throne of Rasier from its rightful Emir. I have heard word that my homeland has been freed by a Hero, and the land is now ruled by a wise and gracious women." These details would affect the order of some of the events. Behind the scenes According to this timeline 3-4 years passed between the point when Ad Avis died, and when the game begins. It is unclear why it took the hero so long to be transported from the Lost City, to the point he ended up in the Dark Once's cave. At first appearances it is unclear if this was through time travel or that the teleport spell took a very long time to to complete and bring the Hero to the land. There are references within QFG4 that seem to support that some time passed between QFG2 and QFG4.Ad Avis (QFG4): "It's been ages since we last met.", Katrina (QFG4): "I do believe you are jealous. Is that because this Hero stopped you from summoning Iblis so long ago?" As well as in QFG5.Narrator (QFG5): "The white hair in his mane shows that your dear friend Rakeesh has aged since last you saw him, but he still bears the unmistakable aura of strength and nobility." Strangely, this timeline clearly shows that the Dark Master and Ad Avis actually had cast the spell to teleport the Hero several years after he had already vanished from the Lost City which shows a clear paradox. If this paradox shows clear case of actual time travel, or that time actually moves at different rates in individual lands, as if each land is surrounded in a sort of bubble (a form of time dilation or something else) is unclear. References Category:Timelines